


Endless Subways

by Ninjagirl27



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, some kids explore a tunnel, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjagirl27/pseuds/Ninjagirl27
Summary: The Phantom Thieves explore some empty subways until the path splits into three. Goro and Akira decide to go explore one together, alone, with out the others. You know where this goes. *insert flirting here*





	Endless Subways

**Author's Note:**

> So during some random mementos chatter, Akechi says how interesting it'd be to explore some empty subways without shadows and everyone agrees. I intend to give these kids the fun they never got and now I have this one shot. Enjoy!

“Hellooooo!” Akira shouted down the empty tunnels. His voice echoed down the halls for what felt like miles, and he began to smile wide. Endless rails seeming branched down every nook and cranny, like a metal tree growing up into the dark sky. The tracks were old and rusted, unused from its original purpose and abandoned. Although the world had forgotten this structure, it made for a fun place to explore.

“Whooooo, hoooo!” another voice followed. Ryuji ran up to Akira and slapped his back, “This place is great! It's like every childhood dream.”

“Wait up!” Ann yelled at the two boys as she ran too where they were. 

“This place really evokes a feeling of desolation and nostalgia all at once,” Yuske quipped, “ this would be the perfect place to ponder.”

“Slow down guys, you know not all of us are excited like you,” Makoto reminded.

“Whaddya talking about, it's like my room,” Futaba noted, “but like waaay bigger.”

“I quite like it, I've never been in a place like this.” Haru looked around in awe, “I don't get chances to explore places.”

“This all feels a bit,.... childish,” Goro said which earned him all their gazes.

“Dude, that’s the point. We’re just going to run around and have fun,” Ryuji explained. He clapped and listened to its echo run down the halls. “See, that’s great.”

“Do you not like the dark?” Makoto asked, “don’t worry, it's a common fear.”

“What up with the defense? Are you scared too.” Ann taunted.

“What- no! I’m just being… open minded.” the council president hopped backwards. “M-many people have that fear and maybe Akechi’s one of them.” She looked towards the boy in response.

“No, it's not that.” he put his hand to his chin. “I just, don’t quite understand what we’re doing here exactly.”

“We’re here to explore, is it not obvious. Even I understood quite clearly.” Yusuke tried to elaborate. “Though this isn’t the most ideal place to create art, it makes for a wonderful subject.”

“Let's just get going already!” Futaba chipped in, “these tunnels ain’t gonna explore themselves.” She grabbed the nearest victim, Haru was in convenient grabbing distance, and tugged them down the halls. With a slight yelp, the two skurried onward.  
“Well, we better not keep them waiting,” said Akira as he guided the group deeper.

The bundle of foot-steps repeated over and over as the abandoned subway extended further and further. The dark atmosphere was nearly ignored as playful banter filled the space. Their flashlights flicker between the shadows they casted on the cold grey walls, every once in awhile they;d hear a noise. These only stopped them for a moment until their curiosity would halt them entirely. It wasn’t until the resident detective gave plausible explanations that the mob would move on. The pattern continued as normal until the hall branched off into three. 

“Oh, a split path? Finally, a true mystery.” Goro finally sounded enthuzed as he walked up to the dividers.

“Wow, after all of this and more paths is the one that gets you?” Ryuji snarked. He walked up to the curious boy and put a hand on his shoulder. “Was this been you definition of fun as a kid? That's sad.”

“It’s not sad!” he defended, “I’m just naturally curious, it's a detective’s intuition.” 

“I’m afraid we won’t have enough time to explore all of the caves. We can’t spend all day here.” Haru pointed out. “I think we can split up, though. Will that suffice, Akechi?”

“I don’t see any immediate flaws with that, you guys can start forming groups then.”

Everyone began shifting closer into two clear groups. Haru was traded back and forth as she couldn’t decide between them. Futaba was adamant with sticking with Yusuke as she needed someone to yell about featherman with. Ryuji and Ann ended up making a pact to scare Makoto as much as possible. As the groups were finalized, Akira wandered his way towards Goro.

“Oh Akira, don’t you want to buddy up with them?” his gloved hand motioned towards the rest of the thieves.

“Eh, I can hang out with them, pretty much whenever.” Akira said with a shrug. Soon he leaned in closer towards Akechi and whispered, “But you’re a rare treat I’d like to have.”

A rush of warmth reached the brunnet’s cheeks, “Oh, w-well I guess I we’re teaming up. Hahaha….” Akechi’s blush still persisted as Akira gave him his signature smirk. He knew exactly what he was saying, they both knew the implications of his words, the fickle line between flirting and word play was blurring by the second. The space between thick frames and garnet eyes lessened until they were interrupted by an obviously fake cough.

“So… we’re going to go now. You two can go ahead and do your thing.” Ann told the two. She motioned towards the rest of the gang to split up and head into the dark.

“Shall we go, sir?” Akira mockingly bowed. He swiped his hand forward into the dark void.

“Oh, so the delinquent has finally learned some manners,” Akechi smiled. “Come along now! This tunnel won’t explore itself.” Akira offered his arm, hoping he’d link arms with his semi-friend but he was merely ignored as Akechi walked past him. He loudly and obviously sighed as he made a leap onto the rail with a clank. The detective lazily strolled along, mostly focusing on the old graffiti on the wall. 

He wondered why someone would even bother to paint down in the tunnel if there was no one who would see it. He took a few steps closer to the paint on the wall until the peace was interrupted. The clack of shoes was loud behind him as he watched the curly haired boy emerge, Akira is nearly stomping on the rusted metal in an attempt to be as annoying as possible. It was childish, immature, completely pointless, he knew he was only doing this for attention like the brat he was but at some point, Goro couldn't take it.

“Excuse me, Kurusu.” He shouted in a stern voice, his command echoed. A sudden halt in the noise was finally achieved as Akira looked up from his feet.

“Hhm?,” he made what could only be described as a confused noise, “ did you say something?”

“Yes, it would bring me the most joy if you could STOP stomping around like...like that.” He seemed almost offended as he wore his false smile.

“...Does it bother you?”

“Yes.” his pleas were returned with the continuation of loud clunks. Akira stared into him as he proceeded with his stomps. “I’m leaving you.” There was a pause in the noise, making him glance back at the boy.

“Wait? When did we become a couple?” Akira questioned in an almost serious tone but the grin on his face said otherwise. A slap loud enough that it could be heard by the other groups emitted off of the annoyed detective. With his gloved hands attached firmly to his forehead he turned on his heels and kept walking. He couldn’t stand Kurusu at that point, he was pushing all the wrong buttons in such a short moment. It was a gift, honestly.

“That’s it. I’m done trying to talk to you,” now it was Goro’s turn to stomp off although significantly less noisy, “I don’t even know why I try with you.”

“Oh, you were trying? Didn’t seem like much of an attempt to me.” Akira objected. He crossed his arms and jogged up to the distant boy. As Akira walk into his line of sight, Goro chose this as an opportune moment to turn to the empty wall. Very exciting. “You could have just told me that you didn’t want to play with me, ya’know.” he grunted. Akira started getting pouty, giving Goro a crossed look even if it was ignored. Silence continued, he waited for the other to respond. More silence, he didn’t like this at all. “Wow, the silent treatment. What are we twelve?” He smiled a bit before turning back to Goro. That finally got him to stop.

“Listen here, Kurusu,” the detective had finally spoke.

“Oh yeah, I’m all ears,” sarcasm dripped from his voice.

“I take time out of my day, to play around with all your friends, and indulge into your childish antics.” He made a quick turn and faced the glassy frames, the boy behind them jumps back and halts, “but, if you hadn’t noticed, you aren’t near your friends. There’s no point acting this way.” 

“What way!? And what’s got you so heated over this.” it was his turn to raise his voice, it's echo emphasizing his confusion. “I brought you here cause we’re friends. We’re all. I don’t get why you can’t-”

“We aren’t friends!” he hissed. After his outburst, the two remained silent both not knowing what move to make next. Akira could only stare into the glares that were shot back at him, this was one of those moments where he didn’t know what to say. He parted his lips as if to say something but it was immediately met with Goro’s hand doing the, “shhh.” motion. “Let’s just leave, wait for your friends so you don’t pester me anymore.” he commanded. It sounded like there was no room for negotiation, but that wouldn’t stop Akira from trying.

“Goro, let's talk about this.”

“I rather not be belittled by you anymore.”

“But I’m not!,” he pleaded, “Why do you think I’m trying to hurt you? I just want us to get along, cause I like you and I want you to be happy. Why are you making this so hard!”

“I never asked to be your friend, or needed help to be happy. Now leave it!”

“Fine, but just answer me one question. Ok?” he asked. Goro said nothing and he took it as a queue to speak. “Do you want a friend?”

“.... I- I,” Goro sputtered. “I don’t need your charity.”

“It’s not charity. Please, just answer me.I want to be with you and I need to know if you feel the same.” Suddenly, he grabbed the boy’s shoulder and gave him a light shake, rattling him up. “Stop - Being - So - Cryptic!” he nagged between his rocking.

“Ok! Ok! Stop!” the frazzled boy implored but the movement didn’t stop. “I can’t tell you if you keep this up!” Goro tried to pull off the arms that clung onto him, but that only prompted him to hold tighter. Right as he pulled off the other’s arms, their owners came tumbling over to him. The quick shift in weight made both lose their balance and they both fell into the dirty concrete. Akira full-force crashed down onto the brunette beneath him, earning a sharp yelp from him. 

He looked down at him, now wincing in pain, and rolled off him faster than physics would allow. He laid on the floor and brought his hands to his mouth. He could feel the rush of heat rising to his cheeks, he didn’t expect that to happen. Now he prepared for some more yelling, complain how his outfit is a mess, causing him pain both physically and mentally, and then some but nothing. He glanced over to Goro, he expected to see a fuming ball of rage, but instead he was turning pink. “Uhhhh, Go-”

“Yes, there I said it. This was fun and all but now we really have to go, ok?”he blurted quickly, he fanned himself as he tried to cool down the feelings in his heart. He pushed himself up and dusted his soiled clothes, he coughed and turned away from Akira still seated on the floor. He took two sharp inhales and seemed to regained exposure, “I don’t hate your existence, Kurusu, I quite like you actually. I-I just hate feeling… like this.”

“Happy?” Akira guessed.

“No, not that,”, Goro denied, “its, how do I explain, feeling like everyone is mocking you.”

“But I’m -”

“I know I know. I just feel ridiculous whenever you’re around.” Goro whined as he gave the ground a stomp. 

“Is that bad?” 

“I don’t think so.”

“Then this can work,” he pointed to him and himself back and forth, “now be a pal and help me up.” He reached for the only person in his sight. Goro took a glance back at Akira and turned away, he took up the hand that reached for him. As their hands touched, Akira grabbed his hand and yanked him down once again. Goro yelped once more as he landed on top of his assailant, and the fuzzy feelings returned once again. He placed his arms down so he didn’t completely face plant, but he ended up pinning Akira between him. “See? Now we’re even.” he reassured with a smirk. The boy above him nearly threw himself to the side and sat up next to him, their hands still connected. Goro turned bright red and let out a staggered squeak, his head twisted away from the other. Said boy finally propped himself up and leaned on his own arm, staring down at their hands. “I’m surprised that we haven’t gotten up yet. I’ve had my fill of sitting on the floor.” In a swift movement he stood up and tugged Goro along with him. 

The blushing hadn’t subsided but by now it was less noticeable. With a gloved hand still covering his face he mumbled, “You could have given me a warning, Kurusu.” Then he glanced down between them, still holding hands, and the heat rose once more. 

“Akira, its Akira to you.” he remarked, a genuine smile on display. 

“Fine, you win Akira. Guess you can continue calling me Goro then, huh.” 

“Yup, now I’m kinda getting tired of the dark. Aren’t you?” he tightened his grip on his hand.

“I don’t know…., I quite like it. Are you scared?” he leaned in closer are smirked.

“Nah, who do you think I am?”

“Well, I had to choose-, Makoto,” he started to laugh, “there’s no competition.

“Rude, do you want me to tell Sae?” the two shared a moment, their hands still together.


End file.
